Pardonnes moi, ma chérie
by RikOkami
Summary: Et si on se mettait à se mentir ? Et si tout le bonheur qu'on a construit, on le cassait ? C'est comme ça que Luka a décider de se protéger. En cassant tout. Mais, elle ne voulais pas que tout se finisse comme ça. Et pourtant.. - Miku x Luka, One Shot, drame.


Et voilà, je poste mon premier One Shot, et le dramatique, en plus.. J'suis impardonnable, désolée. M'enfin, ma fiction est en réecriture, et je finalise mon prochain One Shot.. Alors excusez-moi, mais le reste arrivera sûrement assez vite, avant la fin du mois, sûrement !

J'espère que vous aimerez. ~

* * *

« Pardonnes moi, ma chérie.. »

Depuis quand nous détestons-nous ? Quand est-ce que notre relation s'est dégradée ? Pourquoi restons-nous ensemble si l'amour n'est plus ? Nous ? Moi : Miku Hatsune, elle : Luka Megurine, une beauté froide. Elle est grande, a de longs cheveux roses qui vont parfaitement avec sa peau pâle, pâleur qui fait ressortir ses yeux bleus océans. Quant-à-moi, je suis petite, fine et plate, j'ai un visage enfantin et des yeux de la même couleurs que mes cheveux : sarcelle.

Avant, tout était parfait. On avait une complicité à faire envier quiconque et maintenant.. Elle me regarde d'un air neutre et lassé. Je me sens de trop, et cette situation me tue. Mon cœur se serre quand je croise son regard et je n'arrive plus à sourire comme avant.. Cependant on continue de vivre ensembles et à dormir dans le même lit. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas le courage de le lui demander..

Actuellement, je viens juste de rentrer des cours et je me suis avachie sur le lit, regardant bêtement le plafond, je soupire. Je ferme ensuite les yeux et je sens le lit bouger, signe que quelqu'un – Luka venait de m'y rejoindre. J'ouvre alors les yeux et je me tourne, découvrant ainsi ma «petite amie» à côté de moi, me tournant le dos, et je peux donc remarquer que ses épaules se soulèvent en rythme. Elle pleure ? Je me mords la lèvre et je blâme mentalement mon mon cœur qui me demandait de l'aider en m'infligeant une douleur atroce bien plus forte que celle qui me torture constamment.. Devrais-je l'aider ? Devrais-je enfin réagir..? Oui. Il était temps. Je soupire et je l'enlace doucement sans rien dire, me mordant toujours la lèvre, anxieuse : j'appréhendais sa réaction. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi, et me repousse. Je baisse les yeux, sur le coup je pensais qu'elle avait besoin de moi, mais non. Je me suis trompée.

« Pourquoi..? _Souffle t-elle rompant finalement le silence bien trop pesant. _

- Hm..? _Fis-je en relevant les yeux vers les siens. Elle pleure encore, et ça me fait vraiment mal.._

- Je mérite pas ce câlin..

- Si. Je veux juste te réconforter, je-..

- Je le mérite pas, _me répète t-elle en me coupant la parole._

- Einh..?

- C'est ma faute si tout a changé.. Je voulais pas. Je suis égoïste. Je voulais me protéger, tout ce bonheur d'un coup.. Ça aurait finit par s'arrêter, on aurait finit par se déchirer mutuellement. Alors.. Je me suis dit que si je le détruisais de mon propre gré, je souffrirais moins.. Désolée.

- Je t'aime. Je ne voulais que prendre soin de toi.. Depuis le début.. »

J'éclate en sanglot. C'est trop, je n'en peux plus. Elle est bête ou quoi ? On était bien, tout était si parfait, et elle, elle casse tout, comme ça. Je l'aime toujours, certes, mais j'ai si mal.. Une horrible douleur et un dégoût me hante désormais. Je la rendais trop heureuse ? Sale blague du destin. Je comprenais rien à cette situation. Rien du tout. Je me relève donc, et je sors. C'est après avoir enfiler mon manteau que je quitte cet appartement qui était la prison de mon malheur. J'avais besoin d'air. Une fois assez loin, je m'assois sur un banc. Je regarde la mer et le couché de soleil.. Tout cela m'aurait paru si beau, avant.. Je serre les poings. J'ai envie de pleurer, un nœud dans la gorge et la boule à l'estomac et aussi cette putain de douleur qui rongeait mon cœur.. Alors elle fait ça pour se protéger ? Et moi, ce que je ressens, elle en a rien à foutre ?! Et puis.. Ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime plus..? Une fois encore je suis perdue dans mes pensées, et ce qui me tire de cela, c'est un éternuement. Mais pas le mien, alors je tourne la tête, voyant Gumi ma meilleure-amie peut-être un peu trop excentrique à mon goût. Bordel, depuis quand elle est là et depuis quand je rêvasse, moi..?

« Ah ! Enfin tu me remarques. Ça fait une heure que je suis assise là, tu m'avais vraiment pas vue..? Meilleure-amie indigne ! _Me dit-elle en croisant les bras, faisant mine de bouder._

- J'étais.. Dans mes pensées. Désolée, Gumi..

- Rah. J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça, Miku. D'ailleurs on se croise plus au lycée en ce moment, et quand on se croise tu fais la gueule..

- Désolée, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je veux pas trop parler, donc j'essaie d'éviter les gens..

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as.. ? T'étais pourtant la joie incarnée avant !

- C'est Luka, ça va pas fort du tout en ce moment, elle et moi.. Elle a eu peur du surplus de bonheur que je lui donnais, mais c'est peut-être juste parce qu'elle ne m'aime plus et elle a dit ça en excuse pour ne pas me dire la vérité..?

- Ça m'étonnerait. Réfléchis, petite tête, elle est franche, elle te l'aurait clairement dit.. Tu t'es expliquée avec elle ?

- Après qu'elle m'ait avoué je lui ai juste dit que je l'aimais et que je voulais juste prendre soin d'elle.. Puis je suis partie. Mais je veux pas la perdre.. »

À ces mots, je craque et j'éclate en sanglot, me blottissant contre Gumi qui me prend immédiatement dans ses bras en tentant de me réconforter du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais, elle avait pas tort finalement. Luka était du genre franche, elle me l'aurait dit. Restait-il finalement un soleil quelque part derrière ses nuages noirs qui m'entouraient ? J'essuie mes larmes, je relève la tête et embrasse la joue de ma meilleure-amie après lui avoir esquissé un petit sourire.

« Merci, et tu as raison. Je devrais lui parler et tout mettre au clair, cette situation peut plus durer. _Lancé-je, déterminée. _»

En guise de réponse elle me sourit et me lâche. Je la remercie encore une fois en rajoutant qu'elle est la meilleure et je me relève, décidée à enfin parler à Luka. Je cours, et c'est essoufflée que je rentre dans notre appartement. Je me déchausse rapidement et je laisse glisser mon manteau à terre, rentrant dans la chambre j'observe en vitesse : personne. Je retourne dans le salon : toujours aucune présence. Alors, en dernière option je reviens sur mes pas et me rends à la salle de bain.. Tiens ? La porte est fermée.

« Luka..? »

Aucune réponse, de plus je n'entends pas l'eau couler, donc elle ne prend pas de douche. Je toque à la porte, elle me répond toujours pas. Pas envie d'me parler.. ? Ou.. Non ! J'écarquille les yeux et je commence à crier son nom, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Je supplie ce dieu, s'il existe, pour ne pas que mon âme sœur idiote n'est fait aucune connerie, ou qu'elle ne soit pas en train d'en faire une..

« Luka.. Je t'en supplie.. Réponds.. »

J'attends. Elle ne répond toujours pas. Sous ce silence meurtrier qui semble durer une éternité, je me laisse tomber à genoux, ne pouvant plus arrêter mes larmes de couler, j'attrape mon téléphone et écris un message à Gumi, lui demandant de venir, et vite, m'apprêtant à appuyer sur envoyer je reçois un sms de Luka. « Pardonnes moi.. », c'était tout ce qui était écrit sur ce fichu écran. Je reste figée quelques secondes en le lisant, et je finis dans un élan de colère par jeter violemment mon téléphone contre le mur, ce dernier éclatant directement en morceaux une fois la rencontre avec la masse de béton faite. Je me relève et donne un coup de pied dans la porte, cela change rien.. Alors, prise par l'immense peur de la perdre et aussi d'un mélange de colère qu'elle pense à m'abandonner comme ça, je fonce dans la porte qui finit par céder. Je tremble et écarquille les yeux. Devant moi se trouve Luka, dans la baignoire, les veines tailladées. Son bras étant posé sur le rebord de la baignoire je pouvais la voir se vider de son sang.. Mon dieu.. Non, tout sauf ça.. C'est un cauchemar, de toute façon.. Einh ? Je vais m'réveiller, c'est ça ! Me pinçant la joue, je me rends compte que ça me fait mal, et que donc je ne rêve pas, alors je me précipite et sors le corps de ma chérie scarifiée de ce qui semble être son tombeau et je la serre contre moi en appuyant sur sa plaie pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je la vois retrousser le nez et ouvrir les yeux faiblement. Elle me regarde et m'esquisse un sourire triste, posant avec douceur sa main sur ma joue elle murmure mon prénom. Je me sens terrible impuissante face à ce destin qui avait décidé de me prendre pour bouquet-misère en m'enlevant de la sorte la personne la plus chère à mes yeux..

« Luka.. Idiote.. Tu peux pas mourir.. Einh..? »

Elle me répond pas. Elle est bien trop faible pour ça, alors je la serre d'avantage, pleurant à chaudes larmes, je me redresse et scrute la pièce des yeux. Bordel ! Son téléphone, il est où..? Je finis par l'apercevoir, au fond de l'eau.. Putain. Je peux même pas la sauver en appelant une ambulance..

« Je suis désolée, Miku.. Je t'aime, tu sais.. _Me souffle t-elle faiblement. _»

Je la vois lâcher quelques larmes avant de fermer les yeux. Elle a froid. Je me penche vers elle et lui vole un baisé, peut-être qu'elle va se «réveiller», comme dans les contes pour enfants..? Après tout, elle peut pas mourir et m'abandonner comme ça. Luka, réveilles toi, aller ! Ouvres les yeux, je t'en supplie.. Je finis par la lâcher doucement et je m'effondre, sanglotant contre son corps sans vie. C'est ma faute. J'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça. Pardonnes moi, ma chérie..


End file.
